


To Cure the Disease

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Land Challenges [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Onceuponaland" Challenge 6 Round 4</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Cure the Disease

**Word Count:** 211  
 **Title:** To Cure the Disease  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Characters:** Snow, Grumpy and the rest of the Dwarves  
 **Episode:** “7:15 A.M.”  
 **Fic:**

**To Cure the Disease**  
Snow sat on the bed and stared at the bottle of potion in her hand. The cottage was quiet except for the snoring of the Dwarves that had taken her in. She had kept her word and hadn’t used the potion from Rumplestiltskin yet but she was thinking about it.

It hurt so much to know that she and Charming could never be together. He would be marrying Midas’s daughter in a few days. There was no hope that they would ever be together the way she wanted. They would never have their happy ending.

Snow felt her tears on her cheeks. She didn’t want to hurt this way. Was this the right choice? Was the cure for her heartache worth taking this potion and never remembering him at all? It was the price she had to pay for the magic.

Snow’s hand shook as she unstopped the bottle. She closed her eyes and downed the potion in one gulp. She expected it to be bitter but it had no taste. She felt dizzy and laid back against the pillow and passed out.

When she woke up, it was a bright sunny day and Grumpy was calling to her. He was saying something about some Prince she had never heard of.


End file.
